


Totally just buddies....

by T0T4L_Lumm0x



Category: Kingdom Come: Deliverance (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtubs, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Male Homosexuality, My First Fanfic, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensate Sex, Short, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0T4L_Lumm0x/pseuds/T0T4L_Lumm0x
Summary: Hans and Henry bathe together and alcohol makes their feelings run free.





	1. Two large logs in water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever originally posted to my Tumblr. This one is short and pg, sexy stuff is gonna come tho.

As good christian, I never wanted to agree the fact that Sir Capon seemed attractive to me. Especially after our first encounter which wasn't very pleasant, but the day Lord Hanuš sent us to hunt together, I've been thinking a lot. We've had sooo much fun and after saving him from the cumans I realized how much I like him. The way he relaxed in my hands when I helped him get back to Rattay, he felt safe and I was happy.  
Anyway, I'm on my way back to Rattay to check on him if he's fine, after all those cumans weren't exactly easy to beat god knows what would happened if i wasn't there.

(Arriving to Rattay)  
"Hey, Henry's come to see us! "  
"Good day Henry! "  
Wow, people really like me here. The news about me solving the Neuhof massacre started to spread pretty quickly.  
.  
I stand infront of a door to Sir Capons room... I can feel my stomach swirling like crazy and my hands are all sweaty. I take a deep breath and open the door slowly.

"HENRY THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!!! " yelled out Hans as soon as he saw me and jumped out of the bed.  
"Sir Capon! Are you feeling better? " I said still kinda shocked from his reaction to my arrival.  
"I'm a lot better now but I'm bored to death! There's nothing to do.... Tell you what, how about we go to bathhouse together! "  
"Um... Yeah.. Sure why not when are we going? "  
"Meet me there at dusk I'll go ahead I have.... company in there. "  
"Alright, sir. "  
Hans smirked at me then gave me pat on shoulder and ran off to bathhouse.  
Oh mighty god I am sorry for being rotten, for loving this man.  
.  
"Si... Sir Capon? May I come in? "  
"Of course Henry don't be shy and join us! "  
I opend the door to the bathing room and my heart nearly stoped as I stared at naked Hans in bathtub.  
"So you're the Henry from Skalicz? Quite the man am I right sir? " the nice maiden turned to Hans and he just noded and smiled at me. At this point was my heart failing and I thought that I will pass out but than Capons voice brought me back to reality.  
"You would not believe but Klara here is master at dices she striped me naked before I could get ribbon off of her. Why don't you try it for yourself? "  
"Umm... Shall we play then? "  
"Oh my, what am I going to do with two naked man butts here? " she said provocatively.  
Sooooo Hans was right. After few games I was butt naked.  
"Haha I knew it! Now come here and join me in the tub. " said Capon mildly drunk.  
"Wha... but Sir-"  
"And don't call me Sir just call me Hans! "  
"As you wish Si-... Hans. "  
I got inside the bathtub, my bare skin touching his I tried so hard not to get boner... At least I tried.  
"Drink with me so I'm not the only one drunk here. " he said as he handed me jug of vine.  
"Alright, thanks Hans. " I took the vine and drank it whole in one go. The taste was bitter and disgusting as my face has clearly shown.  
"Good god Henry you're a beast! It's disgusting isn't it? You know what there is my favorite vine in storage in Rattay, why don't you go for a delicious Sylvian Red?"  
My face froze. If I get up they will notice my hard on. I was about to stand up when fortunately Klara (bit drunk too) said.  
"Don't bother I have my ways to get there I'll bring it in no time. "  
Phew.  
Klara left and now we're alone.  
"Before you say anything I want you to know that I am not stupid... Maybe a bit dumb but not stupid... You have HUGE boner, *hiccup* and it's obvious. " I blushes harder than ever.  
"Ho- how... *pukes in mouth but then swallows it* how did you find out? "  
"I am touching your dick here and you didn't even notice *drunken laughter *."  
"AAAAAH HANS YOU ARE KOKOT *hiccup* HAHAHA" we are both splashing water everywhere and laughing hysterically and than silence... We stare in each others eyes how beautiful he is... unbelievable ... Our heads gravitate together.  
His kiss is soft just like his lips we are smiling while kissing so we are both enjoying it. Then it stops and we just drunkly smile at each other.  
"I love you Hans *hiccup* I did ever since I saw you for the first time. " me trying to talk while one eye closed .  
"I mean you kiss better than all girls I've been with soooo mph.... I guess I love you too. " and right after he said that we are kissing again now deep passionate kissies while hugging tightly skin on skin. Hans lets out few cute moans and I can feel he is hard too. Sound of creaky wooden floor tears us apart quickly getting back into our previous positions. Klara walks in with jug of Sylvian Ren vine. "Ready to get junk gentlemen? "

I woke up naked in pile of muck. "Ughh... What the- Hans? Hans?! "  
"Stop yelling I'm here.. Uggggh my head.. "  
I looked at bench where his voice was coming from. He only had his trousers on and he had his face buried in his hands.  
I got up and cleaned myself from the mud in tub. Hans tossed me my pants and I immediately put them on. "Last night was wonderful Henry...even tho I feel like shit now, but still we need to do this again sometimes. " he smirked at me lazily.  
"Of course Hans, I'll be glad to. " He probably forgot about the kiss... too bad, but it was worth it.

"Oh and.... About that kiss, did you do it because you were drunk or.... " Hans asked shyly.  
"I... Did it willingly... " Hans said nothing and just smiled.  
We both got back to Rattay and slept the whole day through. After all that, a good sleep in soft bed and not in pile of mud is necessary. 


	2. Sweet Tingles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEXY STUFF IS HERE!!! Hans and Henry are doing no no.

After whole day of getting sculpted by Hanush for getting drunk at bathhouse and doing stuff that they don't even remember doing,  Hans and Henry were on their way to bed.   
"We're going to have to get on his good side again." Henry said as they passed the market together.  
"Aaw don't worry he can get grumpy at times if we won't piss him off again it should be fine. "   
"I hope so... " frowned Henry.   
"You're such a arse licker, you don't have to be in good terms with everyone! " Hans nagged him friendly.   
"Maybe not with everyone, but with Sir Hanush yes! "  
"Aah come on you will never stop will you. "  
They stoped infront of Henry's small house that was given to him as place to sleep.   
"Well I suppose I should go then. "  
"There?... " Hans pointed at ugly rotten structure. "Why.. won't you come and sleep in my room it's definitely more cozy than that. "  
"Oh god that's.. That's wrong I'm no nobleman to be sleeping with-"  
"Quiet no more excuses. " Hans cut him of. Grabbed him by the hand and led him up the stairs to his room. Henry noticed a difference from the last time he was here. Bed were no longer separated, now they formed a double bed. The room was nice and warm because of the fireplace. Henry left only his underwear and shirt on everything else was purt in chest.  
"You're not sleeping in that are you? "  
Henry turned around to ask Hans why not but was muted by the sight of him being naked.  
"Take everything off it's hot in here. "  
Henry wanted to protest but why would he, Hans is stubborn and also this is what he always dreamed of. Just the two of the naked in bed no foam to cover them like in the bathhouse.   
Henry was lying back to him, he could feel Hans cock on his ass. His warm breath on the back of his neck was relaxing. He could feel hand petting his ass. Henry didn't though much of it there is no way they will end up having sex they are both tired. .....right?

Hans brushed his fingers on Henrys entrance. Henry gasped in pleasure. They were both kinda shocked that it actually felt good, I mean... Anal is not made for pleasure yet it made Henry hard as rock. "Does it feel good love? " Hans said softly.   
Henry couldn't get one word out of his opened mouth even though he tried, so he only nodded.   
"Can I go inside?"  
Henry hesitated for a second but nodded again. Hans rolled to the other side of the bed to night stand and pulled out some fancy massage oil made from flowers and herbs. For massage oil it was fairly thick in substance, now it's obvious why is Hans hiding it so close to his bed. He coated his two fingers with it and started circling around the other mans hole. Hans gasps even more now. After few circles, Hans pushes his fingers inside of him. Henry is now moaning.  
"OH GOD!  Tha- that feels really good. "  
Henry could feel tingles going up his ass, it was unbelievable. Henry has never been this aroused ever in his life and the tingles...this was the best feeling ever. After some time preparing and stretching him, Hans asked. "Can I uhm.... You know.."   
"YES! PLEASE STICK IT INSIDE ME ALREADY PLEASE!!"  
"Alright love calm down. " Hans laughed and placed Henry on his back lifting up his legs. Then he put some of the herb oil on his throbbing cock. Henry instinctively locked his legs around Hans's waist. Hans slowly disappearing inside Henry. His head pushing into the bed,  eyer rolled up and his mouth opened in pleasure. Tingels were now going through his spine up and down with rhythm of Hans's hips. His hands fisting the blanket next to his hips. Everytime Hans hit his spot, a groan escaped his mouth. Hans have never seen Henry in this state....full of lust overwhelmed by pleasure. It's like he opened a new side of him. Henry's brain couldn't even comprehend what was going on, the feeling of Capon's cock filing him up. The tingles were unstoppable everything that Hans did to his body was driving him crazy. Hans leant down for kiss...a long and sweet one. They were now fucking face to face, body to body.   
_How did we even get here? We had just one sloppy drunken kiss yesterday and now we're having full-on anal. This.. is so hot._  
Hans thought to himself but was quickly brought back to reality by Henry's hole that was tightening around his cock. "AHH HANS I'M GONNA CUM!"   
_What?  Without touching himself? He's either that sensitive or I am that good._  
Both men were panting mess close to release and with few more pounds Henry came all over his chest and belly yelling the other man's name . Hans came deep inside of Henry.  When he pulled out, cum slowly came out of his ass. Looking down at destroyed Henry, Hans fell next to him face to pillow.   
"What the hell have we done?" Capon's voice was muffled by the pillow.   
Before any of them could answer, sleep overwhelmed them and they fell into the dream world, together. 


End file.
